Something You Would Never Expect To Happen
by Bre363
Summary: Cameron. Sweet but serious Cameron. Foreman. Realistic and intellectual Foreman. Who would have guessed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own story, if you don't like it, don't review. If you like, love me, send me good stuff, constructive criticism, anything...Pwease?

At first he absolutely despised her. Allison Cameron just had this way about her that tended to make anyone that didn't know her cringe. She, you could say, was like candy. Good to have every once in a while but large doses tended to make any normal person sick to their stomach. She was just too damn nice for her own good. Too caring, too compassionate. It was her biggest fault. Dr. House has said this same thing on multiple occasions.

He actually had heard a lot about Dr. Cameron from Dr. House, himself. Yeah, he disliked the man in more ways than one, but his theories and stories were too good to pass up. He himself wanted to know what made the Immunologist Allison Cameron tick. And it seemed every day he understood her more and more with Dr. House's stories. Personal background, Late husband...everything. God she was a strong woman.

New found feelings then started to present themselves. Hatred, respect, jealousy, admiration...and lastly..Lust. He kept these feelings to himself mostly. He was confused. Eric Foreman was so confused..

Two Weeks Later

A day off. Finally! The past week had been absolute hell for everyone. They'd had a particular case that had almost resulted in the entire hospital getting the plague. What a lawsuit that would have been! He hadn't seen such panic since that meningitis scare almost a year ago. He shuddered. It was unbelievable torture. But finally it had come to an end and everyone had agreed to celebrate. He sighed.

'We're gonna need booze. Lots of booze', Foreman thought, finishing up on his attire. The next task at hand: Get as shit-faced as humanly possible. He'd be with the entire Diagnostics team tonight. This included Dr. Cameron. Yep, definitely gotta get shit-faced tonight.

'Hangovers. What a lovely name for a club. Not.' , Foreman thought to himself.

It had taken forever to find the place it seemed, though he knew it had taken only fifteen minutes or so. Once he located the notorious club, it was relatively easy to find a parking place in the lot. He supposed that even a complete stranger can take a disliking to the infamous Dr. Gregory House. Not one car occupied either side of Dr. House's Honda. He had no doubts what-so-ever.

He sat back in the driver's side, trying to waste time and compose himself. He could always go back home, say he wasn't feeling so well. He knew though that none of them would buy his story. Everyone knew that Eric Foreman rarely ever got sick in his life. And he really didn't feel like explaining himself to everyone. Oh well, it was time to face the music.

He took a cautious step out of his vehicle, still apprehensive about the forthcoming of tonight. Walking through the lot and into the door he noticed the was a fairly large crowd inside. This agitated him further. He hated big crowds with a passion but it were to become a distraction, he would welcome it.

Finding the merry crew was no problem for him at all, noting that the great diagnostician know as Gregory House was fairly blitz already, swinging his cane around and giggling like a little school boy. What shocked him the most was the presence of Cuddy, dressed like White Trash and drinking like it too. Nothing short of amazing, he mused. What a story this will become after tonight.

"For-r-re-man!!", House sang loudly, rocking back and forth on his chair.

"How's it going ol' buddy?!"

"House...You're blubbering like an idiot..", Wilson stated. All House could do was blow a kiss at him in return.

Foreman shook his head in amusement. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. He had also noticed that Cameron was not present. Seating himself next to Cuddy, he noticed the seating arrangement. Himself, Cuddy, Chase, Wilson, and House. The seat next to him stood vacant.

"Cameron arrived yet?", Foreman implored.

"Yeah, she was here long before any of us. Must definitely be getting her booze on.", Chase chuckled.

Foreman's heart dropped. Dammit, he knew he should have stayed home tonight. Too late now..

"Fantastic", Foreman muttered, slightly blushing. Images came to mind that he didn't even want to be there. He hoped that House was too intoxicated to see his dilemma, he didn't feel like being investigated tonight. Unfortunately, Cuddy being the closest, noticed. She put two and two together and nearly squealled in delight.

"Eric Foreman, you dirty bastard!", Cuddy laughed.

Slowly everyone started to understand what she meant. This drew chuckled from nearly the entire table.

"Hah! I knew it! I knew that you wanted to get into her pants from the first moment you laid eyes on her. Sorry to tell ya but the Canadian over here beat ya to it.", House exclaimed.

"I'm Australian!", Chase grumbled.

House shrugged in return.

"You're a bad liar too."

Before tempers flared too much out of control, hard techno started to blare out from the club's speakers and a few of the merry crew ordered more booze to soothe their thirst as well as tempers. Wilson a martini, Cuddy a Yoda, and House had his usual, scotch on the rocks. He himself had a beer.

The crew had calmed a bit and casual conversation started between Wilson and Chase, whilst Cuddy went off to dance and House was left to his own devices. It was then that House yelled out and Foreman's eyes followed the direction of his catcalls. Foreman then felt his jaw drop.

A crowd was gathering round the main stage of the club and there were catcalls and hollering galore directed to a half naked Cameron, going wild one of the stage's poles.


	2. Damn his manners

Disclaimer: Wish I owned them, but alas I do not. -cries-

He couldn't believe his eyes. The sight in front of him just wasn't possible. It was too surreal and everything felt as if he were in a dream. Maybe it was the alcohol or the impossible blare of the music but it just didn't feel real. Allison Cameron. Half naked. Right in front of him. This was absolutely insane!

Foreman almost had to fight his way through the massive crowd of men, as well as a few burly women to the front of the stage. He happened to get to the front to find her straddling the pole, drenched in perspiration. Only in his deluded dreams had he ever seen her like this. At that exact moment, Cameron's eyes caught his. She smiled a coy smile that seemed reserved for only him and she seemed inviting.

He offered his hand up to her, his intentions solely just wanting to take her out of harms way, though his loins actually told a different story. Cameron shyly took his hand, much to the disappointment of the crowd she was entertaining. Once she hopped down though, Foreman could definitely tell she was heavily intoxicated. She just gave off the sickly aroma of beer and gin. She was also sweating profusely and leaning (almost desperately) into him.

Foreman patiently repeated himself a few times, asking Cameron if she was alright and all she seemed to be able to do was nod sleepily. He then figured home was probably the best place for her.

Both doctors slowly shuffled their way back to their table, intending to say goodnight to the merry medical crew. Everyone said their cordial good byes, except for Dr. House, who had to be the smart ass of the night.

"Aww...you party pooper! Don't bring everyone down, Cameron could be enjoyable entertainment in her state...At least for me and Jimmy here!", House giggled.

"Goodnight, stay safe", Wilson stated gruffly. His face was bright read with embarrassment.

Foreman shook his head in agitation. Only House could be such a dick. Even when intoxicated. He then turned away from the crew and directed a very toasted Cameron toward the exit of the club. She didn't object, she just followed numbly and sleepily. He felt it best that she was being compliant.

Finally getting out to the car lot, Foreman decided it was best to call a cab for the night. Though he had had only one or two sips of beer, Cameron stood completely hammered and he knew that it would be absolute chaos to let her out onto the road. Thinking unpractically, he let the comical image of a hammered Cameron getting into her car and chasing down pedestrians and fire hydrants half naked. It was hard to keep from cracking up.

It seemed to take forever for a cab to arrive and after twenty or so minutes, but low and behold Foreman finally spied the said vehicle in all its "Big Bird" colored glory. He gently shook Cameron awake and gestured toward the cab.

"I don't wanna go by myself", Cameron told him. It was all it took to say no until she gave puppy dog eyes. He sighed and complied with her request. Damn his manners.

"Do you have any keys to get in?", Foreman asked before giving the cabbie directions. Cameron nodded back limply. Slowly she picked up her clutch and clumsily went through it. Coming up empty handed, she tried the pockets of her jean skirt. Nothing. Next was the bra and afterwards she went to reaching up her skirt. That was the last straw.

"How about you come with me, kay?". Cameron nodded once more.

The ride to his home was fairly uneventful. Foreman sat, watching the cars pass by, and Cameron leaned against him, nearly sleeping. Finally tired of watching cars pass by, he focused his attention to the drunk beside him. She was a beautiful sight to behold, even when intoxicated. He was grateful that she was asleep though. He feared that she might question him on his ethics.

Once they had reached his apartment, he had no trouble getting Cameron inside. Setting her down onto his bed. He meandered off into the kitchen, finding himself a few beers and a half empty bottle of vodka, he went back into his room and settled in with Cameron on the bed. He quickly set out on downing his bottle and the beers that came with it, watching some well deserved t.v.

After an hour or so of Cops and half way through his last beer, Cameron seemed to come to. Of course he didn't know it until he jerked his head in her direction because of a nice fondle to his privates.

She seemed half way awake but not at all a bit sober. She gave him another firm squeeze and started caressing his neck with her lips.

"Stop, you're hammered okay. Come on, you really need-" She hopped on top of him eagerly, bucking a little to show her intentions.

"Cam! Allison Cameron, this isn't what you want and you know it! All this will do is make things difficult. And besides, I'm not who you want, House or Chase is! Come on Cam, this is me we're talking about, mean ol' analytical Eric Foreman! Granted, you are sexy and yes I do want you but I know you don't want me..", he babbled on. He then preceded to push her off of him.

Running into the hall, Foreman realized he might have been a little too harsh on her. He decided to go back and apologize. When he entered, she was already fast asleep. Damn what a night...


End file.
